


Flirt with disaster

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, ambiguous pairing - Freeform, the boys are still at that adorable stage where you can't tell if the flirting is a game or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by Thorinsmut's Touch)</p><p>While everyone is resting in Laketown, Ori and the princes talk about all sorts of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt with disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903889) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> fact: I've had this idea since the Laketown chapter of "Touch" because fjsdfkldsjfsdklfds all the OT3 feels in the world  
> But I was waiting to see how the princes would die in BOFA before writing it  
> and then I had a good surprise  
> so now I was able to write this without any angsty feels uwu

Fili was keeping still. He was good at it, a fact that Ori greatly appreciated. It was easy to draw him. The prince looked like he could sit somewhere and not move an inch for hours... probably something he'd picked up when he followed his mother and uncle on official business... or maybe it was just a natural talent.

In which case, Fili had inherited all the stillness of the family, because Kili just couldn't stay in the same place for more than thirty seconds.

It made drawing him a lot more difficult, but also fascinating in a weird way, like trying to put the wind on paper, or running water... compared to him, Fili felt steady, like a rock. A pretty rock. Or gold maybe... except Fili didn't like being compared to gold, he'd told him. Too many people had tried to use that to seduce him. Usually with little success. Which proved people didn't have much imagination anyway, because Ori felt sure he could have found dozens of other things to say if he'd wanted to show his interest in the prince.

Not that he had an interest in Fili.

Or Kili.

They were wonderful friends, and a lot of fun to be around, he liked them a terrible lot, but that was it. Ori wasn't stupid. He wasn’t too ugly, and he wasn't too stupid, and he'd had some success back home (not as much as Dori... but then, no one could really compare to Dori), but it would never be half enough to tempt princes. Which he didn't really mind. They were great friends, and just having that was so great that he wasn't sure he'd have wanted more anyway.

Beside, being just friends didn't stop Kili from sprawling all over the sofa and onto Ori like an overgrown cat, forcing him to move his sketchbook so that the prince could rest his head on his lap.

“Comfortable, I hope?” Ori asked.

“Very much. Please don't mind me, keep drawing.”

Ori almost retorted that the new position made it rather difficult, but instead he just rolled his eyes and told Fili that maybe it was time for a break.

“You can tell him to bugger off,” the oldest prince informed him, leaving his chair anyway. “I can get him off of you, if you want.”

“That won't be necessary, thanks. His head keeps me warm, and it's strangely light, as if there wasn't much inside it.”

Kili stuck out his tongue at him.

“You are the king of comedy. Almost as funny as your brother.”

“Which one?”

“The funny one, I expect,” Fili said with a smile. “No offence, but I'm not sure Dori even knows what a joke is.”

“Yeah, of course I meant Nori,” Kili agreed. “Oh, hey, speaking of Nori, that reminds me... do you think Dwalin and him are shagging?”

“ _What_?”

“ _Kili_!” Fili growled. “We've _talked_ about that!”

“I'm just asking. And you've been wondering too, so don't try to act all cool and mature when you're just as curious as me.”

The oldest prince glared at his brother. “I might be curious, but I know better than to ask embarrassing questions about the private life of someone's sibling. How would you feel if Ori asked you about who I share my bed with? _Wait. No. Don't answer that_.”

Kili closed his mouth and smirked, while Ori felt very confused and very uncomfortable. He would never ask about Fili's lovers. Or Kili's. There were things he just didn't want to know. _Ever_. But he also didn't want to think about Nori's lovers, though for entirely different reasons.

His brother was a very, very private dwarf, and he probably wouldn't want Ori to start minding his personal business. If he hadn't said anything, then it had to mean that no matter what was going on, Nori didn't want it to be known. And Ori wasn't stupid, he had eyes and knew how to use them, he saw the way Nori and Dwalin were together, he saw how Nori accepted to be touched by the tall guard, something he rarely ever tolerated from Ori...

But until the day Nori told him, then as far as Ori was concerned, Dwalin and him were just friends.

“So, what d'you think?” Kili insisted, because he wasn't one to drop a subject just because it made everyone uncomfortable. “I think they are lovers, and that it's great. Hadn't seen Dwalin smile like that in... ever. I thought his mouth was broken, like uncle's, and that he just _couldn't_ smile.”

“I think... I think I heard Dwalin call him his shield brother the other day, and that's it.”

“Boring,” Kili yawned.

“Probably true,” his brother countered. “Dwalin and Nori are shield brothers... just like we are with Ori.”

There was something strange in Fili's smile, something a little too _innocent_ , perhaps... and there was the way Kili suddenly blushed and stared at his bother with wide eyes, as if he'd said something outrageous...

Ori himself was blushing a little too, of course. Hearing Fili call him his shield brother was flattering, and it made him very happy, which he said.

“The pleasure is all ours,” Fili assured him. “I think convincing you to join our uncle's quest is one of our best decisions ever. I speak for both of us when I say it has been a privilege to be your friends, and we hope that we will remain so for a very, very long time.”

“The privilege was mine,” Ori retorted. “You honour me, my princes.”

“Bollocks,” Kili laughed, sitting up. “There's no honouring anyone here, he's just saying the bare truth. We both love you, even if you are bloody naïve if you think for just one second that Nori and Dwalin aren't shagging.”

“ _Kili_ ,” his brother started in a warning tone.

“What? He is. Nothing wrong with being innocent, 'course. It's cute. We still like you,” Kili told Ori, kissing him on the cheek. “Even if you clearly know nothing at all of these things.”

The young scribe stared at him uncertain of what had just happened. Kili hadn't just... he couldn't have... could he?

Ori didn't have time to make sure, though, because all of a sudden, Bilbo's voice came from the kitchen, announcing that he'd made cakes.

The three boys stared at each other for half a second before they all started running to the kitchen.

Kisses and shield brothers were one thing, but _hobbit cakes_?

These came before _everything else._


End file.
